


Take me home

by jessepirpana



Category: The Architect (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of homophobia, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, havent written a fictional text in a year and it shows, martin waters - Freeform, picnic sort of, soft bois
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana
Summary: Martin wants to meet up with Shawn and talk with him about their relationship.





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikitius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikitius/gifts).



> English translation available soon...
> 
> So yeah... I decided to write something from this movie since I watched it because of Sebastian Stan. Even though the canon version for this ship ends a shitty way, I wanted to write something happy.

Shawn. Ainoa asia, mitä Martin pystyi ajattelemaan. Mies oli saanut hänen päänsä sekaisin ja pahasti. Martin tiesi, ettei hän saisi tuntea toista miestä kohtaan näin, mutta hän ei voinut tunteilleen mitään. Hän hymyili ajatellessaan suudelmantapaista, joka tapahtui katolla. Häntä myös hävetti se, että hän oli työntänyt miehen niin vihaisesti pois luotaan. Ei Martin sitä pahalla tarkoittanut, hän vain hämmentyi. Martin oli vain tottunut pitämään kaikki tunteensa salassa, sillä hänen isänsä oli homofobinen. Ehkä myös liian tunnettu siihen, että Martin voisi tulla kaapista rauhassa. Shawn sytytti Martinissa jonkin palavan kipinän, jota hän ei ollut ennen tuntenut. Heidän kohtaamisensa oli yllättävä ja Martin ihmettelikin, miten heistä tuli läheisiä niinkin lyhyessä ajassa. Vastakohdat täydentävät toisiaan. Molemmat heistä olivat niin eri maailmoista, erilaisista elämäntilanteista. Ehkä heidän oli tarkoitus olla yhdessä. 

Martin pyöri sängyssään levottomasti eikä hän saanut ajatustensa takia rauhaa. Hän huokaisi ja päätti nousta ylös. Martin käveli peilin luokse, istahti lattialle ja jäi tuijottamaan itseään. Hän katsoi kohtia kehossaan ja kuvitteli Shawnin koskevan häntä. Martin sulki silmänsä ja antautui kuvitelmalleen. Mielikuvat valtasivat hänen päänsä. Shawn teki hänen olonsa hyväksi, hän osasi koskea juuri oikeista paikoista oikeaan aikaan. Hän tiesi, kuinka miehen saa sulamaan. Martin kuvitteli kevyitä suudelmia joka puolelle kehoa, kaulalle, niskaan, selkään… Yhtäkkiä Martin havahtui siihen, että kuiskasi miehen nimen ääneen itselleen. Hän myös huomasi hengittävänsä raskaammin kuin hetki sitten. Martin häkeltyi ja palasi takaisin maan pinnalle. Hän soimasi itseään noista ajatuksista, vaikka ihan normaalia tuo oli. Martin päätti nousta lattialta palata takaisin sänkyyn mutta ajatukset eivät tahtoneet kadota hänen mielestään.Hän käpertyi sängylleen ja nappasi tyynyn viereensä. Hän painoi sen rintaansa vasten ja kuvitteli tyynyn olevan Shawn. Martin toivoi miehen olevan hänen kanssaan täällä. Juuri nyt.

Seuraavana aamuna Martin päätti soittaa Shawnille ja pyytää tapaamista. Hänen onnekseen mies suostui pyyntöön ja seuraavan tunnin kuluessa he tapasivat samaisella katolla, missä he olivat nähneet toisiaan jo hetken aikaa. Se oli heidän turvapaikkansa. Sinne ei kuka tahansa tulisi, tai jos niin kävisi, he kyllä huomaisivat sen. Katolla he pystyivät olla rauhassa ja keskittyä vain toisiinsa. Hän ei halunnut keskittyä keneenkään muuhun kuin Shawniin. Martin halusi yllättää toisen miehen jotenkin romanttisesti, joten hän päätti improvisoida piknikin. Onneksi hänen vanhempansa tai siskonsa ei olleet kotona, joten hän sai kerättyä ruokatarvikkeita huomaamattomasti ilman kenenkään kyselemistä. Hän sulloi ruokaa reppuunsa ja nappasi sohvalta harmaan viltin, joka näytti valmiiksi niin kuluneelta, että sen päällä oli jopa suotavaa istua. Martinilla ei ollut mikään kiire, mutta hän halusi olla silti ajoissa, jotta kerkeäisi laittamaan kaiken valmiiksi. Miehet asuivat kuitenkin sen verran lähellä toisiaan, että kävelymatkaan menisi noin kymmenen minuuttia. Shawnin talon rappukäytävän ovi päivisin pois lukosta, joten hän pääsisi katolle ilman minkäänlaisia ongelmia. 

Shawn oli onnellinen kuullessaan Martinin äänen puhelun aikana. Hän suostui mielellään ehdotukseen. Shawn tahtoi nähdä Martinin niin kovin, sillä hän oli lievästi sanottuna ihastunut mieleen. Se oli outoa, sillä Shawn ajatteli Martinia vain yhdeksi asiakkaistaan, mutta silti hänelle oli herännyt suuria tunteita. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä toinen tästä kaikesta ajatteli. Hän vakaasti uskoi Martinin olevan vain seksin perässä ja niinpä Martin jättäisi hänet heti kuin tilanne olisi suotuisa. Ajatus sattui, mutta sellaista elämä on. Ei prostituoidun ammatissa oikein voinut olla vakituista suhdetta. Työ ja suhde olisivat hankalat ylläpitää. Martin olisi mustasukkainen siitä, että Shawn kävi panemassa muiden kanssa. Se ei vain pitkällä kaavalla toimisi. Shawn voisi myös etsiä toisen työn, mutta mustana se oli aivan liian hankalaa. Sen takia hän oli päätynyt prostituoiduksi alunperin. 

Shawn huokaisi kaikille negatiivisille ajatuksille ja yritti karistaa niitä mielestään. Oli vain edettävä päivä kerrallaan ja katsottava miten käy. Ehkä tänään he voisivat puhua asioista ja mahdollisesta seurustelusta. Shawnista tuon ajattelu tuntui jotenkin viralliselta, joten hän halusi laittautua hieman, ennen kuin hän päätti lähteä katolle. Hän koetti oikoa hiuksiaan ja vaihtaa vähän siistimpiä vaatteita päälleen. Shawn turhautui kuitenkin nopeasti ja päätti olla laittautumatta. Martin ei kuitenkaan välittäisi siitä, mitä hänellä oli päällään, sillä vaatteet päätyisivät kuitenkin kattotasanteen laatoitukselle. Shawn katsoi itseään peilistä. Vähän löysät farkut, skeittarit ja huppari saisivat kelvata. Hän hymyili itselleen ja lähti ulos asunnosta. Onnea oli, että  _ heidän paikkansa _ sijaitsi hänen kerrostalonsa katolla, joten matkakaan ei ollut pitkä. Hänen oli vain kiivettävä muutamat portaat ylös ja hän olisi perillä. Hän avasi katolle vievän oven ja kurkisti varovasti sinne. Shawnin sydän jätti yhden lyönnin välistä, kun hän huomasi tutun miehen seisovan siellä. Martin.

“Martin!” Shawn huudahti ovelta. Martin kääntyi sillä samalla sekunnilla ympäri ja lähestulkoon juoksi halaamaan toista. Shawn kietoi kätensä Martinin ympärille ja puristi toisen itseään vasten. Ulkona oli vähän viileä, mutta halaus lämmitti niin kehoa kuin mieltäkin. Martin vetäytyi ensin irti katsoakseen rakastettuaan silmiin. 

“Hei… Miten menee?” Martin kysyi hiljaa ja silitti Shawnin käsivartta. 

“Peruspaskaa. Nyt menee ehkä vähän paremmin kun olet siinä…” Shawn vastasi miltei kuiskaten. 

“Mulla on sulle jotakin.” Martin viittasi kädellään seinän viereen. Shawn häkeltyi, koska näki seinän viereen asetetun viltin ja sen päällä olevat ruuat. Miksi Martin haluaisi hemmotella häntä? Ei Shawn ollut edes tehnyt mitään erikoista ansaitakseen tällaista kohtelua. Martin nyökkäsi miehelle, sillä hän vaistosi toisen epäilyksen. “Tule vaan, ei mitään hätää.” Shawn otti pari epäröivää askelta vilttiä kohti ja lopulta rohkaistui kävelemään perille asti. He istuutuivat viltin päälle vastapäin.

“Miksi näet vaivaa minun takiani, Martin?” Shawn kysyi tiukasti. Martin hätkähti yhtäkkistä muutosta toisen mielentilassa, eikä osannut heti vastata mitään. “Olen vain lelu sinulle, enkö olekin?”

“Ei, Shawn, et ole.” Martin laski kätensä toisen kädelle mutta Shawn veti kätensä kuitenkin pois. Martin katsoi miestä hieman surullisesti, sillä Shawn ei näyttänyt ymmärtävän sitä, että hänelläkin oli arvo, vaikka hän olikin prostituoitu. Shawn oli silti ihminen ja Martinille hyvin tärkeä sellainen. “Shawn.. Minä oikeasti pidän sinusta. En ole kokenut sua minään leluna… Miksi edes ajattelet noin?” Martin kyseenalaisti toisen ajatuksenjuoksua. 

“En tiedä. Ei mua kukaan ole koskaan rakastanut, enkä usko että sinäkään välität yhtään enempää. Oon vaan arvoton ihmispaska, joka myy itseään paremman puutteessa.” Shawn pudisteli päätään ja koetti katsoa Martinia silmiin nähdäkseen toisen reaktion. Martin hämmästyi noista sanoista, vaikka tiesi niiden olevan tulossa.

“Shawn… Olisinko vielä tässä jos en välittäisi? Olisin hylännyt sut jo aikapäiviä sitten jos en haluaisi olla sinun kanssasi.” Martin sanoi painottaen. “Olisin tehnyt sulle samalla tavalla kuin kaikki muutkin ovat tehneet. Mutta olen vielä tässä.” Shawnin silmissä kiilsi kyyneleet mutta hän ei halunnut päästää niitä valloilleen. Ei isot pojat itke. 

“Kai sä oot ihan oikeessa…” Shawn myöntyi Martinin puheeseen. Hänestä tuntui kummalliselta, että joku oli kerrankin kiintynyt häneen. Se tuntui hyvältä ja samaan aikaan pelottavalta. Mitä jos Martin jättäisikin hänet? Hylkäisi samalla tavalla kuin kaikki muutkin hänen tähänastisessa elämässään. “Kiitos, että olet siinä…” Shawn kiitti Martinia hämmennyksestä johtuen. Martin naurahti ymmärtävästi. 

“Tulisitko tänne?” Martin kysyi nopeasti. “Syliin siis.” Shawn tiesi heti mitä Martin ajoi takaa mutta ei antanut ajatuksen häiritä. Ehkä hän mainitsisi, ettei katto ollut paras paikka panemiselle. Sen hän kuitenkin tekisi myöhemmin, mikäli siihen olisi tarvetta. 

Shawn laskeutui Martinin syliin puristaen tuota hellästi olkapäästä. Martin katsoi toista suoraan silmiin ja tunsi sähkön virtaavan heidän välillään. Shawn näki himon Martinin silmistä. Sen saman himon, joka sai Shawnin pään sumenemaan. Shawn yritti parhaansa sammuttaa tuota himoa, mutta se palasi aina uudelleen. Ei siinä, että se olisi haitannut. Hän tiesi vain, miten rajua kaikki saattoi olla. Martin osasi olla myös hellä ja kunnioittava, mutta useimmiten hän oli aika raju. 

“Haluatko sinä tätä? Haluatko sinä meidät?” Martin kysyi ja nuolaisi kevyesti huuliaan. Shawn nyökkäsi ja painoi huulet Martinin suulle. Hän arvasi, että Martin kysyisi tuota, hän aina kysyy. Hän ei halunnut tehdä mitään väkisin. Martinin kunnioituksen Shawnia kohtaan näki myös tuossa niin pienessä ja vaatimattomassa eleessä. 

“Haluan. Kovasti.” Martin hymyili Shawnin sanoille ja käänsi miehen alleen. Toinen saisi mitä halusi. Martinin mielessä oli kuitenkin vielä yksi kysymys, jota hänen piti kysyä jo aiemmin. 

“Shawn… Veisitkö minut kotiin tänään?” Martin pyysi. Hän halusi näyttää Shawnin vanhemmilleen silläkin uhalla, että he suuttuisivat pahanpäiväisesti. Martin tahtoi kuitenkin jatkaa Shawnin kanssa elämistä, hän halusi seurustella toisen kanssa.

“Onko tämä sitten virallista?” Shawn vastasi kysymykseen kysymyksellä. Hän aavisti Martinin puheista seurusteluun viittaavan sävyn. Shawnkin halusi sitä. Todella. Martin hymyili ja painoi huulet uudelleen toisen suulle. Se sai riittää vastaukseksi. 

 


End file.
